


Love

by silvertrails



Series: Tirion Arc [30]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Four cousins and a friend leave the city in search of adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Love  
** By CC  
August, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This was written for the SWG “Teen Spirit” Challenge. I used the prompt generator and got this:

Conflicts: thirst for adventure  
Themes: self – discovery  
Stock characters: strict parents  
LGBTQA+: unexpectedly open minds

Glorfindel is Findis' son in my stories.

* * *

**Pityafinwë**

“Come on, Telvo. It will be a great adventure.”

They were at the kitchen. Pityafinwë had prepared their things, but Telufinwë was sitting at the table, unwilling to leave. When had his brother become so timid? They had done their share of mischief when they were younger, but suddenly Telufinwë had become too quiet. Pityafinwë didn’t like it.

“Father expects us to finish those wind spinners.”

“We could ask Curvo to help us.”

“I had to make mine on my own. That’s what he said when I asked.”

Pityafinwë grinned. “So you did ask.”

Telufinwë shifted in his seat. “It was worth a try.”

Pityafinwë sat down. “Father will not return in a week, and Curvo is going to Grandfather’s court with Findaráto and Turukáno. There is this ball, and Telpelindë will be there.”

“Amarië and Elenwë will be there too…”

Pityafinwë nodded. “Tell me what’s wrong, Telvo.”

“Do you think Father expects us to marry one day?”

Pityafinwë shrugged. “I suppose, but Maitimo and Moryo are not married, and Káno’s marriage is over. Tyelko might marry Írissë, if Father and Uncle Nolo let them.”

“They are first cousins.”

“So are Maitimo and Findekáno.”

“And Moryo and Aiko, but that’s different.”

Not even Curvo knew about Carnistir and Aikánaro, but the twins’ knew. They had promised Carnistir to keep their mouths shut.

“I like girls,” Pityafinwë said, “but I also like boys. We are too young to marry, anyway. Now come before Arakáno and the others leave us behind.”

“Laurëfindil won’t let him. Or Ehtelë.”

“I think that Arakáno likes Ehtelë.”

Telufinwë stood. “Is that why he is coming?”

“He is also Laurëfindil’s best friend.”

“All right, let’s go. Did you write a note to mother?”

“I did. She won’t find it until she looks for us in our rooms.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Arakáno**

Arakáno was glad to see the twins. He loved them, but he had escaped his mother’s vigilance, and he wanted to be out of the city as soon as possible. Lucky Laurëfindil who had asked permission to look for rare herbs with Ehtelë. 

They left Tirion through the western door, wearing gray cloaks to conceal their hair. Not that Arakáno or Ehtelë needed it, but Laurëfindil’s golden braids, and the twins’ red hair made them easy to spot from afar.

“Where are we going?” Ehtelë asked. He was a year younger than them, but as tall as the twins. Arakáno had dreamed of Ehtelë’s gray-blue eyes more than once. 

“To Oromë’s forest,” Pityafinwë said. “Maybe we will find something to hunt.”

“Are you certain that Tyelko is not there?” Arakáno asked.

“Not today. He might be visiting your sister.”

“Or maybe he is at Granfather’s castle?” Laurëfindil said before Arakáno could react. “There will be a ball after the second mingling of the Lights.”

“Curvo must be there with him then,” Telufinwë said. “I’m more worried about Moryo returning from the mines through the forest.”

“Let’s go further south then,” Arakáno said. 

Pityafinwë shook his head. “We will know if Moryo is close.” 

“But he will know too,” Arakáno insisted. 

“That’s true,” Laurëfindil said. “Remember when he found us trying to climb those trees?”

“Moryo can sense us, and our brothers,” Telufinwë said. “There is a place where we can hide if needed.”

“You mean, the cave?” Pityafinwë asked.

Arakáno laughed. “A cave? Moryo loves caves!”

“Not this one,” Telufinwë said. “There are only spiders there.” 

“I don’t like spiders,” Ehtelë said.

Laurëfindil grinned, “Don’t worry, Ehtelë. I will protect you.”

The twins laughed, Ehtelë blushed, and Arakáno frowned. If someone was going to protect Ehtelë, that would be him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Laurëfindil**

That spider was as big as a rabbit, Laurëfindil thought as he ran after the others. Not even Pityafinwë, who was always trying to look braver than Arakáno, had pretended not to be afraid. They had entered the cave because they had almost crossed paths with Tyelkormo and Írissë holding hands while their horses drank from the creek.

Arakáno had almost given them away when he tried to walk toward the pair, furious. Telufinwë had held him back with Laurëfindil’s help while Pityafinwë pulled Ehtelë toward the cave. Arakáno was rash and hotheaded, but Laurëfindil had never seen him so angry. Everyone knew that Írissë and Tyelkormo liked each other. 

Once inside the cave, Arakáno had opened his mouth to protest but Pityafinwë had kissed him on the lips. It was nothing to them to play like this, but Laurëfindil had felt jealous when the kiss lasted longer than usual. Telufinwë had stared at them, eyes wide, and Ehtelë had looked away. A moment later a huge spider had come out of the shadows and they had ran out of the cave.

“I cannot run more,” Telufinwë said, and Laurëfindil thanked Eru before letting himself fall to the ground. This was the first time that he had lasted more than one of his cousins who always teased him because of it.

Pityafinwë sat down by his twin, while and Arakáno looked at Ehtelë awkwardly. Laurëfindil stayed where he was, trying to understand his own reaction. Had he felt jealous because of Arakáno, or because of Pityafinwë? He did not know, and it troubled him. He was not in love with his cousins, and Ehtelë was his best friend. What had gotten into him?

Ehtelë sat beside him, eyes bright. Arakäno stared at them, and then looked away, clenching his fists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Telufinwë**

They were collecting the herbs that Laurëfindil needed. Ehtelë had not said a word since Pityafinwë and Arakáno kissed. Telufinwë wondered if that kiss meant more to his twin that it seemed. Arakáno looked miserable.

What was going on with him?

 _He is in love with Ehtelë._

_And you brother, are you in in love with Arakáno?_

_No, but it felt good to kiss him. Do you think that Laurë was jealous?_

Telufinwë almost stopped walking. _You want to kiss Laurë too?_

_Are you jealous, brother?_

Telufinwë frowned. Of course he was jealous, but not in the way his twin implied. He and his twin had been together since the womb. Telufinwë was afraid to lose his brother’s company.

He looked down and saw a strange herb. “Look, what is this?”

“Do not touch it, Telvo!”

Telufinwë looked at Ehtelë. “Is it poisonous?”

“No, but it has strange effects. It makes you feel…”

“Sick?” Pityafinwë prompted.

“Not sick,” Laurëfindil said. “You see lights and colors, and you feel your fëa leaving your hröa to fly over Tirion...”

“Have you tasted it, Laurë?” Arakáno asked.

“Once… I was curious…”

“I tasted it too,” Ehtelë said. “I will never taste it again.”

“And what did you see?” Arakáno asked.

“Awful things. I have no wish to speak about them.” 

“You know you can trust us, Ehtelë.”

“Not even I know what he saw,” Laurëfindil said, “but he was pretty shaken when he woke up.”

“I saw fire, and ice, and death,” Ehtelë said. He was trembling, eyes fixed on Arakáno.

“Who died?”

“I do not know what I saw!” 

Arakáno pulled him into his arms. “It was but a dream.”

“I hope you are right.”

“All right, lovebirds,” Pityafinwë said. “Time to go back.”

Arakáno blushed. “You are right, Pityo. Let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehtelë**

It felt good to be in Arakáno’s arms. It felt right. Ehtelë had seen many Noldor die in his dream; he hoped that it was only a drugged hallucination.

“Let’s go, Ehtelë,” Arakáno said. “Pityo is right. We should return.”

Pityafinwë smirked. “Did you not ask permission, Arakáno?” 

Arakáno frowned. “I don’t need permission, but sometimes Mother can be… overprotective.”

“That’s because of Findekáno and Maitimo,” Telufinwë said. 

“I wonder what Aunt Eärwen would say if…” 

“Pityo!”

Laurëfindil and Arakáno looked at Pityafinwë. Ehtelë was curious too, but he was too comfortable in Arakáno’s arms.

“I don’t think Mother will like Tyelko and Írissë being together, either,” Arakáno said. 

“If they ever have children, they will be wild,” Telufinwë said. 

They all laughed, even Arakáno. Ehtelë was starting to relax when they heard horses’ hooves nearby. 

“Not again!” Pityafinwë exclaimed.

“Now they know where we are, cousin,” Arakáno said.

“Of course we know where you are.”

“That’s Carnistir!” Laurëfindil whispered. 

“And he is not alone,” Telufinwë added. “Hello Mother.”

Nerdanel was looking at them, her expression serious. Ehtelë blushed when he realized that he was still in Arakáno’s arms. Carnistir just looked amused.

“Mother, we can explain,” Pityafinwë said. 

“Go on, explain why you left without finishing those wind spinners? What if your Father returns early?”

“We were helping Laurë to collect herbs,” Telufinwë said.

Carnistir laughed. “That’s how it’s called now?” 

“Did mother ask for me?”

Nerdanel looked at Arakáno. “Yes, and I told her that you were out with the twins. I will not do that again.”

“Thank you, Aunt Nerdanel.”

They started the way back, following Nerdanel and Carnistir. Ehtelë was surprised that Nerdanel had not said anything about Arakáno and him. He was grateful and surprised. He didn’t know if his parents would be so understanding.


End file.
